polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Moldovaball
Moldovaball |nativename = Mingea Moldovenească|image = Moldovaball_Drinks_Chisinau.png|imagewidth = 140px|caption = Damn Transnistria! |reality = ���� Republic of Moldova ����|gender = Female|government = Unitary parliamentary republic|personality =Indecisive, Socialist, PSTD, Wine Drinker |language = Romanian Russian Ukrainian Gagauz|type = Latin (80%) Slavic (18.6%)|religion = Orthodoxyball|friends = Vampire Boyfriend USAball Germanyball Bulgariaball Russiaball (Sometimes) EUball Gagauziaball (Sometimes)|enemies = Ukraineball (Sometimes) Russiaball (Sometimes) Communist parasite Gagauziaball (Sometimes)|founded = 27 August, 1991|predecessor = Moldavian SSRball|successor = |likes = EUball, Carla's Dreams, Numa Numa (The band is from here), EPIC SAX GUY.|hates = Communistball, Falun Gong|intospace =No. |status =Currently decided pro-Russia and not union but that can change as it has changed a lot over the years. |notes =Home of Epic Sax Guy. Hope we win Eurovision this year (EVC 2018 Chisinau). |capital = Chișinăuball|military = countryball|onlypredecessor = Moldavian SSRball|predicon = Transnistria|food = Wine, Sarmale, Mămăligă, Borș de burechiușe, Tochitură.|bork = Bre Bre}} Moldovaball is a small countryball in Eastern Europe. She is Romaniaball's girlfriend and is currently dealing with Transnistriaball, her communist son from rapings of Sovietball who has declared partial independence from her. Gagauziaball is also looking to declare independence. She is also the poorest proudest country in Europe. And if you thought that Romaniaball has an unstable political regime, just look at Moldovaball. She is biologically like Romaniaball but was of kidnapped and raped by Sovietball in 1940 who did bad things to her, from stealing clay to propaganda and deporting a lot of people to Siberiaball, and made it impossible for her to develop economically or socially. After Sovietball's death she became a free and democratic country. But she's at a crossroads and cannot decide between EUball or Russiaball. Both want her. She also cannot decide to unite with Romaniaball or remain independent. Currently she decided pro Russiaball in hopings of improving economically and also in hopes for a reunion with Transnistriaball that EUball doesn't care about. Relationships Friends * Romaniaball - Boyfriend. Helps remove gypsy. * Bulgariaball - Boyfriend's friend. Also removes gypsy. * USAball - Plox help! Gib freedom gib democracy. * EUball - Gib membership plox! Or not? Not sure. * Russiaball (Sometimes) - We can be of friends, if you leave alone! and give my old clay back. Enemies * Russiaball (Sometimes) - He caused Transnistriaball in the first place. He is son of evil rapist. And I'm not sure whether he wants to annex me or not. Probably like father like son. plox help me don't kill me * Sovietball - Evil rapist. Of rapings me so much that Transnistriaball of born. * Ukraineball - He is of creepy. Sometimes. GIB BACK MY COAST YOU SON OF A RAPIST GODDAMMIT!!! CHERNĂUȚI OF ME AND MY VAMP BOYFRIENDS CLAY!!! MAKE STOP OCCUPYINGS AKKERMAN!!! I'll gib you ' ' Transnistriaball if you gib all sea back. * Gagauziaball - There was a time when we were of friends, stop being friends with Transnistria! Stupid Turks... * Transnistriaball - Illegitimate son with Sovietball. YUO IS NOT OF REAL COUNTRY! History Moldovaball was born as a 2ball in Eastern Europe and she was adopted by Daciaball in 168 BC. Her clay was anschlussed by SPQRball in 106 AD and the local population was romanized, taking from the conquerors their language and advanced culture of the Roman Empire. War Veterans were given clay and Roman Colonists were invited from all corners of the Empire to accelerate the Romanization process. The people on that clay became Daco-Romans (although they considered themselves as only Romans). In 271 the Roman Legions evacuated Daciaball and the migrations period began (Goths, Huns, Avars, Slavs). Since the migrationists had no interest of agriculture themselves but needed food they made a deal with the natives, they are allowed to rule themselves and not be killed as long as they give 1/2 of everything they produce. Eventually they ended up under Kingdom of Hungaryball and in 1359 succesfully revolted forming Moldaviaball under Bogdan I "the Founder". As Moldaviaball she fought many battles against the Ottomanball and resisted as well as protected the rest of europe for centuries. Her most famous ruler was Stephen the Great with a great win-lose ratio of 34 - 2 against kebab. He once asked all Western European Christian Nations to join him in an ultimate crusade against kebab. Unfortunately nobody joined as they were too busy fighting each other. She fought for as much as she could but in the 16th century she was finally anschlussed by Ottomanball. In 1806 the Russo-Turkish war starts, after 6 years of battle the Russian Empireball wins and anschlusses the eastern half of Moldaviaball, known as Bessarabiaball in the Bucharest treaty of 1812. While under Russian Empireball she became one of the poorest provinces of Europe, and she was also the poorest province of Russian Empireball. In 1859 a union between the western half of Moldaviaball (today still part of Romaniaball) that remained under Ottoman Empireball and Wallachiaball was born, Romaniaball. In 1877, Romaniaball declares its independence from Ottoman Empireball fighting besides Russian Empireball, Bulgariaball, Serbiaball and Montenegroball in an Orthodoxyball crusade coalition. In 1881, Romaniaball became Kingdom of Romaniaball. During World War I, taking advantage from the chaos of the communist revolution, she declared independence from Russian Empireball as Democratic Republic of Moldaviaball. Three months later, the supreme authority of the new Bessarabian state – Sfatul Tarii, decided union with Kingdom of Romaniaball. They were together for 22 years but in 1940 she was kidnapped by Sovietball as a consequence of the Ribbentrop-Molotov Pact of 1939, who took Budjakball (GIB SEA BACK!) and Khotynball from her then started of rapings to differentiate her from Romaniaball and eliminate tensions out of a desire for reunification. The official stance of the government was that Moldovan culture and nationality are distinct from Romanian, the Latin alphabet was replaced with the Cyrillic alphabet and the language was renamed Moldovan, the access of native Bessarabians to positions in administration and economy was limited as they were considered untrustworthy, the authors that promoted a Romanian national sentiment were banned, ethnic cleasing by mass deporting native Bessarabians in Siberiaball started and Gagauziaball, Russiaball and Ukraineball were brought in. Ever since the fall of Sovietball and stoping of rapings in 1991, she has become a free, democratic country. Some thought that Moldovaball and Romaniaball will unite like East Germanyball and West Germanyball. However this did not happen. Economically, some would tend to think it was Romaniaball who didn't want the union because he was 5 times richer than Moldovaball and union meant that he would have to invest a lot of money in Bessarabiaball. Strangly this wasn't the case, due to patriotic reasons >80% of Romanians wanted the union. On the other hand, Moldovaball did not want the union because after decades Soviet propaganda she came to believe they are not the same people and she was oppressed by Romaniaball, many Moldovan intellectuals supported the union and wanted a "reunion with the Romanian motherland", including the president of that time, but there was little popular support for it, with more than 70% of people opposing it. Moldovaball's declaration of independence from 1991 refers to the official language as Romanian, while her constitution from 1994 refers to the language as Moldovan. There's controversy in Moldovaball whether her langauge is Moldovan or Romanian, due to the communist raping when Moldovaball was Moldavian SSRball. Some claim "Romanian people Romanian language" while others claim "I'm Moldovan, I speak Moldovan language". Scholars agree that Moldovan and Romanian are the same language, with the glottonym "Moldovan" used in certain political contexts. How to say "You have a big house" in Romanian and Moldovan. RO: Ai o casă mare. MD: Ai o casă mare. Internationally the Moldovan language is recognised as another term for the Romanian language rather than a different language as the controversy goes. Moldovan is a Romanian dialect that is also used in some regions of Romania, rather than a different language. People from urban areas predominantly call their language Romanian while people from the rular areas predominatly call their language Moldovan. Various Moldovan singers performed pro-Romanian language songs such as O-zone "I won't forsake our language" with the last verse being "I won't forsake our language, our Romanian language", Doina and Ion Aldea Teodorovici performed a song called "The Romanian language". Until 1995 Moldovaball had the same anthem as Romaniaball, "Awaken thee, Romanian!". Since 1995 the anthem of Moldovaball became "Our Language" written by Alexei Mateevici (1888-1917) as a prase to the Romanian language while under Russian domination urging people to keep using it. However, the song was used by Moldovaball as a praise to the Moldovan language. In 2003, a Moldovan-Romanian dictionary by Vasile Stati was published. Linguists of Romaniaball Academy declared that all the Moldovan words are also Romanian words, although some of its contents are disputed as being Russian loanwords. In Moldovaball, the head of the Academy of Sciences' Institute of Linguistics, Ion Bărbuță described the dictionary as "an absurdity, serving political purposes". Vasile Stati, however, accused both of promoting "Romanian colonialism". At that point, a group of Romanian linguists adopted a resolution stating that promotion of the notion of a distinct Moldovan language is an anti-scientific campaign. In 2013, the Constitutional Court of Moldovaball ruled that the name "Romanian," as used in the Declaration of Independence to identify the official language, prevails over the name "Moldovan," given in the Article 13. Thus the official language settled for "Romanian". However the breakaway region of Transnistriaball continues to recognize "Moldovan" as the official language, along with Russian and Ukrainian. In 2016, the presidential site of Igor Dodon has seen the Romanian language option changed to Moldovan, which is described to be "in accordance with the constitution" by said president. After Moldovaball became a member of UNball in 1992, her president authorized a military intervenience against rebels who still wanted to be part of Sovietball. Helped by Russiaball troops, the rebels gained control over the eastern bank of the Dnister river attacking police sections loyal to Moldovaball, thus Transnistriaball was born. Moldovaball army was outnumbered which made them unable to regain control over Transnistriaball. A ceasefire was signed and Transnistriaball declared partial independence from her. Starting 2009 the communist party lost power, the percentage of Moldovaball that wants union increased and keeps increasing, however they are still a minority (about 30% of the country). However there is Russiaball who still has troops stationed in Transnistriaball that can repeat the Crimeaball scenario anytime and invade Moldovaball under whatever excuse. But until then Moldovaball is doing ok, she is not in a threat or crysis situation and she is independent (mostly), in spite of the different opinions and controversy within the countr, her people don't live through difficult times dispite being the poorest country in europe or times of conflict as it may seem from history. It's a peaceful countryball where people live normal lives. On the bright side, as separate states Moldovaball and Romaniaball always give each other 12 points on eurovision, so they got that going for them which is nice. Some people believe Moldovaball and Romaniaball would be better as 2 brothers but separate countries like Germanyball and Austriaball. Quotes “Never and in no circumstance has it crossed my mind to say that I am anything else than a Romanian from Bessarabia.” – Maria Cebotari, Moldovan soprano and actress. “I consider Moldova one of the best kept secrets on earth, in fact. And, I am not alone.” – Kevin Stillmock, American cable television entrepreneur. “Chisinau is one of the greenest cities in Europe, and in the fall virtually the entire city is transformed into reds and yellows.” – Nancy J. Weinstock, New York Times. “There are places in my country you’ll never find somewhere else…is like a drug – once you go there you want to go again.” – Unknown. “You don’t need going to California; you find a stairway to Heaven right here.” – G.T. , Guests’ Book of wine cellar Milestii Mici. Gallery Regions of Romania.png 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Romaniaball-0.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 'uZqPbcY.png BckPBvD.png VoNkUek.png CQlB0fk.png Familia_de_countryballs.png BqtqFFB.png Links *Facebook page Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Russian Haters Category:Kebab Removers Category:Orthodox Category:Vodka remover Category:Romance Category:Romania Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Countryballs of Europe Category:Kebab Haters Category:Three lines Category:OSCE Category:ISISball Haters Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Independent Category:Homosex Removers Category:Homosex Remover Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Relevant Category:Former Soviet Category:Landlocked Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Cross Category:Moldovan Speaking Countryball Category:Remove Vodka Category:Europoor Category:Second World Countries Category:Moldovaball Category:Poor Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:GUAM Category:Post-Soviet Category:Vodka Removers Category:Gypsy Remover Category:Euro removers Category:Future EUballs Category:Future NATOballs Category:Former USSRballs Category:Rape victims Category:Balkan Category:Red Blue Yellow